To Ponytail or Not to Ponytail
by GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor
Summary: One Shot: self explanitory, right? XD


"I'm thinking about writing chapter eight," Rhea announced to her friend.

Dragonfly smiled, "Looking forward to it. There isn't a lot on FF to read lately."

"Damn, I need to get my ass in gear then," Rhea joked.

"Yep ya dooo. Just don't make Kurama girly...or wear a ponytail...please," Dragonfly laughed, "I don't know why the ponytail thing bugs me. It just does."

Rhea stifled a laugh, "Kurama? Girly? Never." This sparked one of Rhea's many fabulous ideas, "If I were to make him wear a ponytail, it would be for a pretty good god damn reason like... walking on a tightrope through fire."

"He's already rockin' a pseudo mullet I don't see him caring if his hair is down or not," Dragonfly joked. "That is a great reason though," Dragonfly started laughing.

Rhea busted out laughing, "But he wouldn't want it to catch on fire! That would be devastating," she started laughing as well….

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Kurama blinked almost in shock.

"You have to get to the other side of the pit and turn the switch so we can get across safely," Rhea explained again.

"Yes… but… wouldn't a task like this be easier for someone like Hiei?" Kurama tried to back out.

"Well Hiei's not here so it has to be you. Besides, you're the acrobat; now get on that tightrope!" Dragonfly barked aggravated. Rhea grabbed a boulder for support as she keeled over in laughter.

Kurama sighed and slumped over to the rope that stretched out into the inferno, "Well, here I go," he grumbled apathetically. He landed one foot gently on the rope and threw his arms out to balance himself.

Rhea calmed down and walked back to Dragonfly to watch the show. Soon Kurama was completely engulfed by the flames and there was nothing for Dragonfly and Rhea to do except wait.

A few minutes later the flames started to die down and a stone bridge appeared for the girls to take to the other side. They eagerly ran across and stopped short and gawked at their savior.

"Oh… my… god…" Rhea gasped before both girls keeled over laughing and hugging each other.

Kurama rolled his eyes and went to scratch his head… but oddly enough, he wasn't feeling a handful of red hair, just his naked scalp… which also meant he had no weapons, "HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Rhea starts scratching out the story.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Dragonfly snatched the pen from Rhea.

"I _told_ you it would burn up!" Rhea replied angrily, "Now I'm gonna fix it 'cause he can't lose his hair! It's part of his whole image!"

"Fine!" Dragonfly crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Kurama blinked almost in shock.

"You have to get to the other side of the pit and turn the switch so we can get across safely," Rhea explained again.

"Yes… but… wouldn't a task like this be easier for someone like Hiei?" Kurama tried to back out.

"Well Hiei's not here so it has to be you. Besides, you're the acrobat; now get on that tightrope!" Dragonfly barked aggravated. Rhea grabbed a boulder for support as she keeled over in laughter.

Kurama sighed and slumped over to the rope that stretched out into the inferno, "Well, here I go," he grumbled apathetically.

"WAAAAIT!" Rhea screamed and both Kurama and Dragonfly froze and turned to her… who was still holding on to the boulder. Rhea jumped up and skidded over to Kurama and pulled her hair tie that was holding her ridiculous amount of hair back into a bun, "Here."

Kurama looked a little scared, "What is that?"

"A hair tie, you dumbass! So the flames don't catch your hair on fire… or your weapons you like to stash in that rat's nest of yours," Rhea half teased.

Kurama bit his lip to keep from growling and snatched the hair tie and started trying to put it up. Let's just say no one should ever ask Kurama to touch their hair… and leave it at that.

Dragonfly and Rhea muffled their giggles and Kurama turned back to the tight rope and proceeded into the flames. Dragonfly and Rhea looked at each other concerned.

"Told you," Dragonfly grimaced.

"Told me what?" Rhea asked innocently.

"You should _never_ put Kurama's hair into a ponytail."

"Well I did! Haha! And it was HILARIOUS!" Rhea started laughing at the ordeal again.

Dragonfly tried to choke down a grin, "I guess you're right, he did look pretty ridiculous," she gave in to a few laughs.

A few seconds later the flames started to die down and a stone bridge appeared. The two girls sprinted across to the other side where they met a completely un-scorched Kurama whose hair was back down.

"Oh hey, what happened to my hair tie?" Rhea asked curiously.

Kurama held out a broken hair tie and let it drop, "I couldn't get it out so I cut it."

"Aaawww," Rhea whined, "Now I don't have anything to hold _my_ hair up…"

Dragonfly rolled her eyes.

"Well fine! Fuck all you guys!" Rhea snatched the pink sash around Kurama's waist and pulled her hair back into a bow and what not. "There we go… Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a different color would you? Pink isn't really my thing."

Kurama deadpanned as Dragonfly muffled her laughs into her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Welp just a bit of silliness really XD For my friend dragonfly-rising. XD I had to XD I hope you liked it XD**


End file.
